A Collection of Random Beyblade Stories
by Where-Did-The-Chicken-Go
Summary: Heh, lets just say there isn't any way to fit everything into a small summary. Just a bunch of random stories a friend, and I made. Content is viweible for most ages, will be stated if not. Ratings on each chapter. Rated Teen, because that's what most are


Oh, guess what I did? I had to fix some mistakes, and it just turns out that I losteverything I typed up here the first time. So... ---SSG(SesshySesshyGirl) Wc:-- That is how we inject random things to interupt the story. SSG is helping with any stories you see, or that will be stated otherwise.

Warnings: Extream! OOCness, Kai acting crazy, and other things

Disclaimer: Do you see any of the things we type here in the anime? Good, or we'd think you may be sane. WE DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. Just any OCs that com along.

* * *

Anime: Beyblade

Number of chapters: 2(I hope)

Word Count: 2025(So far)

Story Title: When Squirrels Attack.  
Rating: T

XOXOfeat. Kai 'King of squirrels', Rei 'First victim', Brooklyn 'Personal Nut Collector', Max 'Second victim', 'Tala Third victim&King of the Penguins', Ming-Ming 'Queen of the Chipmunks', Kenny 'King of the Moles', Robert 'Fourth victim' Enrique 'King of the Perverted Rats', Mariah 'Queen of the Kitty-cats', The Darkbladers 'Supreme Dark Over Lords of the Racoons,' 'Everybody else Victims∨ Bystanders or random people helping out'XOXO

It was another boring day, well, as boring as it gets in the world of Beyblading.

-SSG: Cookies! WC: Don't interrupt the story!-

Now, after that interruption.

**Saturday  
Day 1**

--SSG: We started this story Saturday, July 8th, but WC thought Thursday July 6th. WC: Shut up you! SSG: No!--

"It's so boring!" Tyson whined from his face down position on the couch. "I know! Let's go swimming!" Max suggested.

"Good one! I'll get Rei, and Kai!" Tyson got up and ran to Rei's room. He was about to knock when he heard crying.

"Rei? What's wrong?" He asked through the door.

"Nothing! Go away!" He heard him yell, but it was a bit more childish, and feminine.

"Dude? Did you catch a soda, I mean, cold or something?"---WC: Tyson! Stick to the script! Start sarcasm SSG: How! He listens really well End sarcasm---  
"I'm fine Tyson! Just go away!" 'He' yelled diving under 'his' covers.

"Whatever. I'm coming in." Tyson walked in, Rei had forgotten to lock the door.

"Ahh!" Tyson saw a little Rei sitting on the bed, the thing was. He looked more girly then usual, and was... CHIBI!.

"What happened?" Max, and Kenny asked running in.

"Waa! I didn't want anyone to see me like this!" Rei yelled banging her fists on her pillow.

Now, this is where Kai enters the scene.

"Seems like you've drank the milk I put by your bed." He said with an evil-and hyper- gleam is his eyes.

"Y-you did this?" Rei squeaked looking up at her captain.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Its just the first part in my plan to take over this pathetic little world." He smirked and started laughing maniacally.

"Guys! Kai... Never mind, you found out." Tala mumbled running into their house. "What happened?" Tyson asked. "Um, two words. Sugar rush." Tala mumbled shaking his head at the now rolling on the floor with laughter Kai.

"He has sugar rushes?" The others asked. "Yeah. Sorry you had to witness this." Tala looked down, but Kai wasn't there anymore, and Rei was gone as well.

"Uh-oh. He took Rei. I feel sorry for the poor guy... girl!" Tala said shrugging. "But there's nothing we can do about it. I was lucky to even still be alive after Kai's torture." Tala said walking out the front door.

"You have got to be kidding? You mean Rei is going to be tortured to death?" Max asked shocked, and worried for his boy girl friend, who, was now chibi, so does that make Max achild molester?

"We've got to save him!" He yelled running in circles.

"Hmm? Look at the cute little squirrel!"" Max said and picked it up forgetting all about Rei.

"Heheh!" The squirral threw a nut that hit Max's eye, making him drop it.

"Ow! Mean squirrel." Max mumbled looking down at it through his good eye.

"Max, run, run for your life. Kai used birds last time, but I'm pretty sure he's been talking to the squirrels!" Tala yelled. Max just turned around and smiled.

"I'm sure that''s not tru--"" He looked down and saw it chewing his leg.

"...Ahhhhh!" He ran inside closing the door on the body of the squirrel, squishing it.-WC: Poor squirrel-

"Oh, and another word of advice. Once Kai is on a sugar high he won't take his medicine. That just makes him worse." Tala said glancing at them boredly.

"Medicine?" The others asked in unison.

"Yes. Medicine."He answered and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Tyson asked.

Tala answered with. "As far away as humenly posible." He then mumbled. "I better prepare Penguins, and contact Kaiya." "What was that?" Tyson asked.

"Uh! Nothing nothing... nothing." "Nothing, nothing, nothing what?" "Nothing, nothing nothing, nothing." "Nothing, nothing nothing, nothing, nothing, what?" "Nothing, nothing nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. Now shut up!" Tala finished the arguement and stormed off, leavingOthers very confused.

--SSG: Namely the readers.--

"Why do I get the feeling that it was Kai, and Tala that drove Boris insane in the first place?" Kenny asked looking to Tyson. "Uh..." He started. Ming-Ming then enters with a chipmunk on her shoulder. "Maybe because its true!" The high-pitched bluenette said.---WC: Die!--

"Minggg-Minggg!" Kenny said drooling.

---SSG: Time for a break. Wc: Like they need it! Why are we interupting anyway? SSG: Um... Because we can.---

"Uh..." Tyson looked from Ming-Ming to Kenny, then to Brooklyn. Wait? Brooklyn? -'The camra looks at a tree'. WC: Idiot Garland! Keep the camra on Brooklyn!'Hits Garland on head.' Garland: Yes ma'am!'Camra goes back to Brooklyn.'--

"Brooklyn? What are you doing here?" Tyson asked. Ignoring the now fighting, soon to be couple. By the names of Ming-Ming, and Kenny --Ming-Ming trying to run away.-- Well, maybe.

"Oh, hello Ty-kun. I'm the Personal Nut Collector for Master Kai." He said smiling.  
--SSG: Nut, collector? WC: Shut up! He works for an insane Kai, and squirrels!--

"Uh...Master? Kai?" Tyson stood there dumbfounded as Brooklyn picked up nuts off the ground.

"Hello there! How are you today Tyson!" The pinkette named Mariah asked bouncing up to the poor boy.

"Oh, hi Mariah. Have you noticed everyone is acting starnge today? And why are you wearing a cat plushie on your head?" Tyson asked staring at the 'plushie' on her head.

"Oh! Tyson!" Mariah started giggling.  
"Who said this was a hat? This is PK1." She said as her smile became bigger.

"Wha?" "PK1. Purr-fect Killer One!" She skipped inside.

"Okay, the world has left me." The squirrals take Tyson away, forever! Or, at least untill this story is over.

"Tyson? Where's Rei?" Mariah asked poking her head out the door. An annoyed look on her face that she couldn't find her Neko. --WC: Ha! Rei belongs to Kai! He's just Max's boy.. er... grilfriend in this story-- "I can't find him anywhere. Is he hiding from me?"

"No, no he isn't. He got turned chibi," at that, Mariah started aww-ing, "and female." Once he finished she stopped. There was absolute silents, well except for Brooklyn looking for nuts, he threw the ones that wearn't good enough. They all seemed to hit WC in the head...

"He's a what! Who did this?" She asked. Lets just say it was a... kaiwaii picturre. There were kittens everywhere. But why gather here?

"Um... Kai took Rei somewhere. We don't know. Tala said that he was on a sugar rush, and that he wouldn't take his medicine, so he'll just become worse. Insane." He said. That's when the kittens attacked Brooklyn.

"You said you were the Personal Nut Collector, which sounds so wierd. So where is Rei, and Kai?" Mariah asked, very, very, very unhappy.

"Oh, is that all? What cute kittens." Brooklyn said. He'd pet one, just the cats were pinning his arms down.

"Master Kai, and the Neko-jin are in the tree in Tyson's backyard." He answered,wirha creepy smile on his face.  
--WC: Insane freak! But that's why I like him.--

"Thank you. Now my kittens! To the tree in Tyson's backyard!" Mariah then charged with her army of kittens, through Tyson's house, causing mass destruction.  
--SSG: Kittens. The true weapons of mass destrunction---

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Okay, so. Kai's gone insane again. Should I bring the chickens?" A girl, who looked almost exactly like Kai, just, girly, and hair is longer. "Master? Should we help Kai, or Tala? Or the others?" A girl with Blue eyes, and silver hair asked walking next to the other girl.  
-"Help me Kaiya! I'm your cousin!"- Tala yelled from the other end of the phone. "Hmm..." Kaiya thought for a moment. "To the dungon! Wait, but she's Kai's twin sister. She should help him." The girl said then yelled. "Now, to the dungon!" "You heard Jessica. We are helping Kai. Buh bye." Kaiya said in a sing song voice and hung up. "Master? Should I summon the Darkbladers?" Jessica asked Kaiya. "Yes, yes, bring them to me. They will be... helpful at the moment. We need things that can climb trees better then chickens!" She yelled laughing manaicly. "Sorry... Call them now!" "I already did." "...Okay... So when will they be here?" Kaiya asked.

"You called?" Zagonex said popping up behind Kaiya. "Meep! Don't do that! How many times do I have to tell you that?" She yelled hiding behind Jessica. "A quajarellion?"(sp?) A halogram of Kai asked. "Oh be quiet!" "Sure, whatever." The mini Kai said. "Wait... Huh?" "Its... A... mini, halogram, of Kai." Jessica said as the little halogram was now on Kaiya's shoulder.

"Why the hell would you contact me like this? And how?" Kaiya asked the thingy-ma-bobber.  
--WC: There, my logic.--

"Simple, Squirrelian technology." He answered. "..." Silence from everyone. "What the?" The camra moved to a butterfly that somehow got into Kaiya's hide out. --WC: Garland! Garland: Sorry!-- Camra goes back to Kaiya, and co. "So, now for the reason we called you four. Or, do you already know?" Kaiya asked, but before anyone could answer Zomb said. "I am a pretty kitty-cat!" "Okay, he's lost it. So do you know?" She asked again. "Of course we know. You summoned us to help you take over the world, and rule alongside your brother Kai.

"Well, it was just going to be me. But, since he failed to take over Russia by himself, I'll fail taking over the world." Kaiya said thoughtfuly. "Hey! That's not my fault! I was five when I tried that! And the birds wouldn't listen well." Kai mumbled. "Yeah, yeah." "Squirrels are much better listeners." Kai added laughing, well, kinda, it was more like giggling, just louder.

Then voices were heard in the background, from Kai's end of the hologram. "Kai! I know your there! Turn Rei back to normal and give him to me!" The pinkette yelled banging on the nut shapped door. "Gotta go. Kaiya, tell mom I said hi." Kai said before dissapearing.

"Well, time to head to Japan." Kaiya said. After a few moments. "What did Kai do to Rei?" Kaiya yelled/asked. Tala then yells from the dungon. "He turned Rei into a chibi feamle!" "He did what!" Kaiya yelled.

"Sacrafices are needed to take over the world ya know." Tala mumbled, but it echoed. "Shut it Crayon Head!" "Yes ma'am!" Tala, was frightned of his cousin. With that, Kaiya, the Darkbladers, and Jessica headed to Japan.

**Sunday  
Day 2**

**--WC: What the heck? Why am I putting this? SSG: Because your an idiot...btw I will be taking over this story...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough,cough...cough"--**

"Kai you get down here this instant!" Mariah yelled up into the tree. "Hey, Mariah, why don't you just clime the tree?" Max asked the pinkette but before she could repliy an angry yet hyper voice yelled from the top of the tree. "SILEANCE FOOL or you will face the wrath of my man-eating squirrels, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahahahahahaha...!" "No." Is all Max said. " FOOL you have sealed your fate, now my man-eating squirrels attack!"At Kai's comand a hundred man-eating squirrels came down from the tree and ripped Max to shreads then they ate him.

**--SSG:Max is dead btw the MUAHAHAhahaha... thing was insane laughter fadding away. Wc: My god. I can't believe it. Lets blow him up inour next story.--**

"Max? Poor guy. And ha!they're man eating squirrels! Never woman!" Mariah said smirking. "And you are right. I'm climbing up!" She yelled and started climbing the tree.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Well, hope you enjoyed it.

Complements are luffed, flames will be used to burn Barbie, and other things that annoy us.

Also, no updates 'til we get 5 reviwes.

**  
**


End file.
